


interview: persistent pollution

by pol_white



Series: White noise [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Image1+Image2Audio
Series: White noise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652962





	interview: persistent pollution

**Author's Note:**

> [Image1](https://clck.ru/M2a73) \+ [Image2](https://clck.ru/M2a8E)  
> [Audio](https://clck.ru/M2a9m)

— Мышьяк? Ну вы что, шуток не понимаете? Он был до меня и, возможно, будет после, но масштабы совершенно смешные. Нет, это несерьёзно. Со ртутью то же самое. Свинец уже поинтереснее будет, но… нет.

— Радиация? О, я обожаю радиацию и то применение, которое ей нашли люди. Даже медицина вас немножко убивает, забавно, не правда ли? Ну, про Хиросиму и Нагасаки, Чернобыль и Фукусиму вы всё и так знаете, а что не знаете — то нагуглите. Но за Бикини мне немного стыдно, честно говоря. Такое интересное место было, а название ассоциируется только с голыми задницами. Пф!

— Попробуйте-ка выговорить с первого раза: Агбогблоши! Мне там нравится. Люди заняты работой. Какая разница, что они не знают, на кого работают.

— Кстати, вы давно заглядывали в свою новостную ленту? О, я помню эти наивные чаяния: всемирная база знаний, виртуальные музеи и библиотеки, все дела... Но девяносто семь процентов контента — это шлак: жёлтые издания, мемы, порнуха и котики. Впрочем, котики это хорошо, шеф подтвердит. Ну и порнуха тоже вещь неплохая.

— Наши с Руби игрушки? Да, это был интересный проект и, скажу по секрету, работа над ним продолжается, уж очень увлекательно. Люди сейчас делают вид, что они не при делах, но мы-то знаем.

— Люди сейчас вообще любят делать вид, что категорически против Войны. А вот всё, что подаётся под соусом мира, жрут с энтузиазмом. И возводят эту жратву в культ. Но об этом лучше спросите моего друга.

— Шумовые, световые и электромагнитные заморочки слишком точечные, чтобы вообще имело смысл о них упоминать. Пара километров за городскую черту — и всё, по большому счёту чисто. Тоска.

— Вирусы и бактерии? Они, считайте, просто элемент эволюции, они немного меняют биосферу под себя, вот и всё. Конечно, некоторые потери в популяции неизбежны, особенно на начальных этапах, но пока не удалось создать ничего такого, что действительно имело бы потенциал уничтожить всю остальную жизнь. Нет, это не «недоработка», просто это было бы слишком тупо и скучно.

— Самый нетуристический остров мира, да. Я долго над этим работал, ещё с семидесятых, но информация вышла в топ только сейчас. Что ж, как говорится, лучше поздно, чем слишком поздно. Хотя сейчас уже как раз слишком поздно, х-ха! Посмотрим, как вы будете отцеживать микропластик из мирового океана!

— Углекислый газ и озоновые дыры — это тоже серьёзная заявка на победу. Но вы же понимаете, что они не появляются сами по себе из ниоткуда. Почти ничего из перечисленного не появилось само по себе. Чуете, к чему я клоню?

— Ага-а! Люди, люди, люди. Обожаю людей! Потому что они — первопричина и источник. Но это, конечно же, не мой проект. Скорее тогда уж это я их проект. И, кажется, из нас получилась неплохая команда.


End file.
